<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day3 by Daily_Scenarios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012727">Day3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios'>Daily_Scenarios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Soft Husbands, aaron week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's away on business.. he calls Robert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Actually, I just miss you.” and/or “I love you, you idiot!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house seemed more quiet. Or maybe Robert just missed Aaron a little bit too much. He was away on scrap business and even though this was only the second day without him, Robert couldn’t help being miserable. Not to mention exhausted because dealing with 4 kids on his own was a handful. He thanked god when Abi fell asleep midway into the 3<sup>rd</sup> bedtime story. Yeah… THIRD! Then came the twins. There was always something with them, it was usually Annie who got them into trouble poor Jacob just tagged along most of the time. Tonight however they were half manageable. After dinner, they did their homework with a minimum amount of fuss and now they were off to bed as well. That left only Seb who was awake in the house aside from Robert. Their eldest was almost ready to move out and that was something neither Robert nor Aaron wanted to happen. But it was only a matter of time before uni would start. He already had a place with Isaac. At least they would be together, and that somehow calmed them down a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here he was, getting comfortable on the couch, with the tv on, flicking through the channels before he settled on a documentary he’s seen at least twice before. No matter how tired he was, he just couldn’t bring himself to go to bed. He was half tempted to sleep on the couch, and he seriously started thinking about it when his phone rang. His face lighted up immediately when he saw Aaron’s name on the screen: “Husband calling”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you.” – he smiled as he picked up. – “I thought you said you wouldn’t call today because it would be madness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know.” – sighed Aaron and Robert could hear it in his voice. He was indeed tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? How did it go?” – he asked being excited. This 3day event was held by a big company, and they knew they were considering partnering up with the scrapyard. Aaron just had to go to this fancy meeting with fancy food in fancy restaurants in even fancier hotels. It was all very nice and high budget, but it just wasn’t his scene. It was more like something Robert would enjoy. But the haulage business kept Robert in the area so it had to be Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t even mentioned business yet. Well not properly anyway.” – he said with a tad bit annoyance in his tone. – “That’s gonna be tomorrow’s program.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what were you doing today then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know… making conversation?” – he said and Robert could just picture him shrugging as he often did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you call me then? I thought you’d tell me about the deal you’ve made.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I just miss you.” – confessed Aaron and even though Robert couldn’t see him he automatically started smiling like a fool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” – he asked back still grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. And the kids.” – he said quickly. – “I tried calling Seb but he didn’t pick it up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He must be talking to Isaac. You know… about moving.” – sighed Robert. Yeah, they both hated that topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did he grow up so fast?”– asked Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe me I’m asking the same thing to myself.” – said Robert before he heard noises from behind him. – “Oi Seb, your dad’s on the phone. Said he couldn’t reach you earlier.” – he said to his son as he walked down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell him to call me when he finished with you. I’ll be up late. I know how you can get when one of you is away on business.” – said Seb with a knowing smirk on his face before he filled up a glass with water, and walked back to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did ya hear that?” – asked Robert chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah”. – laughed Aaron – “Well he’s not wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna call him then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but first tell me how’re things at home. The kids alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, everything’s fine, Abi misses you. She asked me how much she has to sleep before you come back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh I miss her too, I’m sorry about yesterday but I just had to cut it short.” – he said. The last time they spoke, Abi couldn’t say goodbye because Aaron had to run to a meeting, well lunch, and by the time he had a second to breathe it was passed Abi’s bedtime. Just like tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She knows that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so. And the terrible duo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re still trouble, but it was alright today. I told them to behave or they won’t get anything for their birthday next month.” – he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evil genius.” – smiled Aaron -  “Has it worked?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you wouldn’t believe.” – said Robert being extremely proud of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you? What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, let me guess.” – said Aaron interrupting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright go on then.” – smiled Robert leaning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re on the couch, watching something rubbish… I’d say Top Gear but we always do that together so… Doctor Who or some crap documentary you’ve probably seen a thousand times before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! It’s not crap!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I was right.” – smiled Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you need to go to sleep… in our bed.” – he added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you… husband.” – said Aaron in a low voice. – “Don’t sleep on the couch you’re not 30 anymore, your back’s gonna kill you in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I know you.” – told him Aaron settling this topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I hate it when you’re not here.” – whispered Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know, the bed’s too big.” – he said understanding but secretly he loved knowing that his husband is missing him that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might dig up your black shirt. Maybe I have a decent night then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Top drawer on the left.” – said Aaron  - “I’m surprised you haven’t already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I that predictable?” – asked Robert shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not predictable disgusting more like.” – came a voice from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ!” – said Robert raising his voice a bit. His phone fell out of his hand and landed next to him on the sofa as he looked at Seb, who sat at the kitchen table, in the dark… obviously listening to his parents’ soppy conversation.  – “I thought you went back to bed.” – sighed Robert with his hand on his chest, heart still beating fast. He reached for the phone just in time to hear Aaron asking about what was going on. – “Your son almost gave me a heart attack”. – told him Robert casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait a minute why is he my son all of a sudden? He’s always my son when he does something dodgy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he did something dodgy. He scared me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Dad, don’t be a drama queen.” – laughed Seb patting Robert on his shoulder before he went upstairs. This time for real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard that.” – laughed Aaron at the other end of the line. – “He’s right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very funny. Maybe I won’t need that shirt now.” – said Robert sulking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you will.” – told him Aaron calmly. - “Come on, go to bed, I call Seb and then I’ll be home tomorrow for dinner.” – he said urging Robert to get some sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright…. Aaron?” – he asked waiting for his husband to listen – “I miss you too just to be clear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, you idiot!” – said Aaron chuckling softly – “Sleep well. Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too.” – smiled Robert – “Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day3 of Aaron week, I hope you're gonna enjoy it, it's full of fluff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>